dermalhighwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Furor
Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him. Louis L'Amour Within every HuMan there dwells a mighty and raging fury. Anger is defined as a psychological response to an individual interpretation of a situation or circumstance. It is one of the first emotions a human learns about, even as infants we express these emotions powerfully, purely, because they are new and our mind must learn to process these emotions as we grow into adulthood. But anger is a pedestrian thing compared to what drives the Furor. The Red aspect as observed in the Organism is fatal when experienced by unarmoured riders and especially skilled and toughened mounts. To put it simply, the Red expression is all of rage, fury, insanity, wrath, iniquity, and scorn amplified ten fold. There are those who have seen something, lived through something, or touched something that brings about a metamorphosis that transcends understanding. They are changed from the people they were and are eaten by the bitter anger they foster. Much of this is conjecture, and make no mistake, the Furor has many faces. Many people would suggest that therapeutic treatment and anger management classes would help someone deal with those emotions, but by all I have seen I swear that salvation from the red wrath must come from the Furor, for the Furor brings the purifying fire of judgement against all, indiscriminantly. There are those who have recovered, and this condition is found most often in those unfortunate individuals who travel the rivers of belief and fight against the Enemy, witnessing tragedies and horrors that you or I could seldom imagine. It is not without precedent, however, that a Furor is born without ever having left their home cell, or possess any knowledge of the Organism, phitometry, or the Yessian belief system. These individuals uniformly possess significant GOD Mass both before and especially after the change. Known Powers Enhanced physical strength, stamina, endurance, and speed. These traits are often only displayed in their enraged state. Projection - Many have been known to be able to affect the physical environment in negative ways through the power of Phitonic Projection, which allows the Furor to infect mass amounts of people with emotions and thoughts. In their presence, smaller life forms die, plants and flowers wilt, and they smell of brimstone. A Furor knows your darkest secret, and can drive you to insanity with this power. Rite of Destruction - The souls of those killed with this power are erased from GOD. This is a rare, powerful ability that normally is expressed through a focus, an object or weapon that the Furor must expend Mass to use to this end. True Sight - Powers of invisibility do not cloud the Furor's vision. In ther enraged state, the Furors can see through abstract dimensional veils that shield the supernatural from the world of banality. Body of Flame - There are furors who have displayed the ability to make their bodies unassailable silhouettes of fire and shadow.